He Left Me Broken
by RandomFandom7722
Summary: set in new moon. what would happen if the wolves never saved Bella from Laurent? what if Laurent changed Bella? what if Bella saw the cullens again when one hundred years later? AU
1. Mission Accomplished

**Please tell me what you think about this story! please!**

**Summary: set during new moon. What would happen if the wolves never saved Bella when she was attacked my Laurent? What if Laurent changed Bella instead drank her? What would happen if Bella saw one hundred and thirty two years later? Read, "He left me broken."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight sadly.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, Wait!" I yelled as I tried to follow him.

In the process, I tripped over something, but I was too….paralyzed to even see what it was. The love of my life left me in a forest. All alone.

I curled up in a ball on the forest floor and rocked back and forth. I knew I should probably go back home, but I couldn't even move. Love, life, meaning, OVER. All because he left me stranded.

I heard people calling my name, but I was too weak to even try to let them know where I was.

Someone broke through trees and said my name. I looked up and saw a boy….well adult, who was tall and dark. He looked Quiliette too.

"Bella?" he asked.

I stared at him, so he picked me up. Easily I might add. He was also very…..warm…hot…burning hot too.

"I found her!" he called and all the babbling ceased.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie call.

"Charlie?" I asked feebly.

"It's okay, baby. I've got you."

"She just keeps saying, 'he's gone.'" The tall, dark man said.

Wait, I said that aloud?

Charlie picked me up and brought me inside, and set me on the couch, before answering all the phone calls.

Apparently the whole town had been searching for me.

"Hey, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Did he leave you?"

I didn't answer; instead my eyes started watering as I thought about Edward. Sigh, Edward.

"Who did you know where I was anyway?" I asked, hoping to avoid the whole 'did he leave you' question."

"You left a note." He said, as if it were obvious.

If someone left a note, that meant…..no….he wouldn't…..would he?

I bolted towards my room and went directly to my CD player. I opened it, and found that the CD with all Edward's compositions on it was gone. I started to cry again, because that was my favorite gift he had given me, and yet he stole it back. _"It will be as if I never existed."_ His words rang inside my head. I suddenly had an idea, and checked my scrapbook. Yep, I was right. He took all my pictures of him too.

He wants to play dirty, huh? Well two can play at that game. I ran downstairs and into my truck. I almost shouted for joy, he left the radio. I went back into the house and grabbed Charlie's tools.

"Bells? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking out the radio Edward gave me, and then I going to destroy it." I said nonchalantly.

"Good for you, sweetie. Don't let him make you suffer, he should suffer."

"Umm….okay, I guess."

I walked outside and quickly ripped out the radio, before throwing it at a tree. When I thought it had had enough of that, I took a bat, and beat the crap out of the radio. When I was done, you couldn't even tell it was a radio.

Mission accomplished, I thought

_____________________________________________________________

**Sorry it's short; the next chapters should be longer. It's just I kinda have to go right now, so yeah. Please review, I haven't actually done a story where Bella actually enjoys destroying Edwards's stuff, so please review.**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	2. Operation: CleanUp

**Okay, so here is the next chapter! Well duh, anywho. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: You most be cookoo in the head id you think I own this. Mrs. Meyers does.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face, knowing what I had to do today.

I got dressed and took a shower, but I didn't even dare touch my strawberry shampoo. Instead I used something different. I have no clue what it was; I just didn't want to use my strawberry shampoo.

When I was done with my shower, I ran downstairs, without tripping I might add, and fixed myself some cereal.

I made a mental list of what I needing to do today.

Hmm, let's see……..clean out my room

Umm…….clean out closet for sure….

Uhh………..get my hair fixed.

Yep, that's it, I thought.

I quickly finished my cereal and ran upstairs to my room and turned my computer on. While I waited for my incredibly slow computer to turn on, I went through my closet, throwing out all the blue stuff, knowing it was Edward's favorite color on me. From now on, I won't wear blue.

When my computer was finally turned on, I went to my saved pictures. Ah ha! He's such an idiot, I thought. Edward had forgotten to delete all my pictures I had of me and his family that were on my computer. I deleted them myself, grinning each time I did. Take that, Cullen's, I thought.

Yes, I know what your thinking, I'm so strong, but no. I'm not. I may seem strong on the outside, but I'm breaking on the inside. He hurt me so much. I'm only acting strong, so Charlie will be pleased. I'm only destroying Edward's things so I won't have anything to remind me, not because I'm mad. I'll never be mad at Edward. I'll always love him.

Sigh, back to work, I thought.

I picked up all my blue clothes and threw them away. I also threw away my strawberry shampoo because it was his favorite.

Umm, let's see…….clean room…check

Clean closet…..check.

So that just leaves…….fix my hair.

I trudged down the stairs, this time not so willingly, and went outside and to my truck.

I smiled when I heard the familiar rumble of my old truck. I put it in reverse, and backed out of the driveway. When I reached the road, I looked at where my radio had been, and it reminded me of Edward. I started crying when I thought of him, what he did to me. He said he loved me so many times. It took me forever, okay a few months, before I realized he really did, yet it took one minute to destroy it all.

I quickly pushed all thoughts of Edward out of my mind, and wiped away the tears.

Soon, I pulled into Ashley's hair salon.

_Ding!_

"Hello, welcome to Ashley's hair salon, I'm Ashley, what can I do for you today?"

"Umm, yes, I would like to get my hair cut." I replied.

"Okay, how much would you like cut off?"

"I want my hair shoulder length."

"Okay, right this way please."

I followed "Ashley" to a black swivel chair and sat down. She put one of those black cape's, hoods, whatever you want to call it on me, and raised the chair.

She began to cut, and I watched my long hair disappear.

Now, your probably wonder why I'm getting my hair cut, it's cause Edward liked my hair long, so I'm getting it cut shoulder length so it won't remind me of him. I'm sure some of you are like, "How does a hair cut remind you of him."…..well my answer………it just does.

"There you go sweetie, all done."

I looked in the mirror, and hardly recognized myself…..in a good way. I liked it short, much better than when it was long.

"Thank you, Ashley." I said handing her the money.

"Your welcome, sweetheart. Have a nice day."

I smiled at her, well…attempted to smile, and walked back to my car.

When I climbed in, I added a new thing to my check list, so I headed to the electronic store. Inside I asked for some help, "Could you help me find a radio. I need an inexpensive one, but it must be good quality." I said.

"Follow me." I weird nerdy, guy said. He lead me to the radio's and showed me thousands of radios, but not one of them the perfect fit. Finally, I found the perfect one. It was a faded old black, just like the interior of my truck, it got perfect radio signal, and it was brand new. I loved the way it was painted to look old, yet it was brand new. "I'll take that one." I said pointing to it.

The weird guy helped my ring it up, and also install it in my truck. I thanked him, and left before he could make a move or anything like that.

When I got home, Charlie questioned my new look, so I told him it would get my mind off of Edward, and he perked up instantly.

When I was done with dinner, I ran up to my room, not falling at all, and jumped in bed.

Operation: clean-up…….complete.

Hmm….you know if I keep having all these missions, I think I'll need a codename or something. Ah, tomorrow I'll think about it.

_____________________________________________________________

**yowza! My fingers are sore now! Oh well, it's for you guys, so it's worth it. So please tell me how I'm doing.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble~:):(:~**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but things have been hectic in my life right now. So I'm not sure when I will get the next chapter up. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not discontinuing it, so please stay with me. I'll post as soon as possible.**

**Also, please keep those reviews coming.**

**Thank you guys so much.**

**Once again, sorry for the wait.**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	4. Another Boring Day At School

**Homework suc……stinks!**

**Anywho, life has been getting easier. But, I might only be able to update on Tuesday's, so I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting so long :( !**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns these characters (Normally I would come up with a more creative disclaimer, but I just don't feel like it)**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock rather roughly. I hate Mondays. It's a beginning of a new school jammed week! Oh wait, school…..right……school equals mike Newton…….mike Newton equals disaster.

Reluctantly, I climbed out of bed and took a shower with my new kiwi scented shampoo. In the shower, I started humming the tune to _every time you lie_ by Demi Logato. How ironic, I thought. It describes mine and Edwards's relationship perfectly.

I turned off the shower and swiftly got dressed.

I skipped down stairs, not falling. I wonder if this whole "loss of a boyfriend" thing is helping my balance. Cool.

I grabbed a granola bar and walked out the door to my car.

I backed out of the drive way, and headed to school.

I got there just in time before the warning bell rung.

"Hey Bella!" Mike yelled.

Oh god, I thought as I walked faster. Then I realized something. Mike is in most of my classes, including my first one. Even better, in biology, he moved to my desk where Edward used to sit. Now biology is living hell.

"Hey Mike…." I muttered, and continued walking.

"I like your haircut, it makes you look really cute!" he called back.

I threw up in my mouth a little, "Uh…..Thanks"

I took my seat, next to mike, and prepared for the next hour of torturous lectures.

_BRING!!!!_

I looked up, finally, I thought.

"Hey, Bella, sit with us at lunch." Angela said.

Wait, its lunch already?! Cool!! Thinking about random things really works. So I followed Angela to a table almost full already. At the table was Lauren, that little devil…..anyways, then there was Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric, and then now there was me and Angela.

"Hey, Bella, do you want to go out tonight?" Mike asked.

Jessica's face turned into a scowl, "Why ask her when you can ask me?" she muttered too quietly for anyone to hear, but surprisingly I did. I guess hanging around vampires can have its perks.

"I don't know, Mike…"

"That's okay, maybe next week."

I didn't respond, instead I attempted to smile, but it came out more of a grimace.

Unconsciously, I looked over towards the "used to be" Cullen table. I also looked over toward the table Edward and I had sat at alone. I sighed, good times.

"Bella!"

I looked up to find Jessica yelling my name, "Yeah?" I asked.

"You okay? You looked kinda out of it."

"I'm fine."

"Okay…..anyway, we were wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me, Lauren, Mike, Eric, and Tyler."

"What about Angela?"

Angela looked at me sympathetically, "I have to babysit my brothers."

"Oh, okay…..sure, I'll go, but can I invite a friend of mine?"

"Yeah, who is it?" Jessica asked.

"Jacob."

"Even better…….I mean…Sure, you can bring him."

"Okay, so when are we going to the movie, and what movie are we seeing?" I asked.

"We're going on Friday, and it's that new romance that's out…what's it called…..uhh…..two in one, I think it's called." Mike answered.

Great a romance, "Uh, sure Friday, and two in one. Got it" I said, smiling a fake smile.

"Okay then, well then let's go to biology!" mike said, just a little too happy. Ever since he took Edwards place at my desk, biology has been his favorite class, which frankly, I think that's kinda creepy.

In biology, the teacher droned on and on and on. When the bell rang, I couldn't even remember what the whole lesson was about.

"Hey, Bella, can I walk you to gym?" Mike asked.

"Why should I let you?" I muttered too quietly, and thankfully he didn't hear me, "Uhh, sure." I said louder.

Guess what, in gym we were playing volley ball, and I get paired up with Mike……PERFECT! *Cough* sarcasm fully intended *Cough*

But the good news was that I was actually getting better at sports! I didn't fall at all, plus I managed to get the ball OVER the net! Yay me!

The coach blew his whistle, "Good job everybody, especially you Bella."

I blushed, "Thanks coach."

Once again, Mike walked me to my car.

"If you ever need anything, just call me." He said.

"Thanks Mike." I said, hinting just a tiny bit of annoyance, so he walked away sulking.

I drove back home and parked my truck in the driveway. When I opened the door I was greeted by Charlie.

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked.

"Slow day at the station, so I got to come home early."

"Cool. Hey, I'm going to fix dinner, and then head off to Jacob's okay?" I asked. "That's great, Bells! I'm sure Jake is dying to see you." "Yeah….dying...more like he's head over heels..." I said too quietly.

I got out some frozen pizza, since I didn't feel like taking time to fix something, and set the oven. When it was done preheating, I set the pizza in the oven.

While it was cooking, I went to call Jacob

_Ring……_

_Ring……_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Billy. It's Bella, is Jacob there?"

"_Hey Bella! Give me one second, and I'll get Jacob."_

"Thanks Billy." I sighed, ever since the Cullen's left, Billy has been way too happy.

"_Hello??"  
_

"Hey Jake, its Bella!"

"_Hey Bella! I haven't seen you since what?......the prom…I mean….nevermind."_

Both me and Jake hated bringing up the prom. "Its okay, I was just wondering if I could com over after dinner."

"_Really?! Cool! You can come over anytime Bells. Come over as soon as you can!"_

"Thanks Jake. I'll see you in….thirty minutes I guess."

"_Cool, I'll know when you're about a mile away when I hear your truck!"_

I laughed, "Don't go hating my truck!"

"_Sorry, but it's true. That things louder than a………..umm, I don't know, but it's loud!"_

"So what….. Well, I got to go, I'll see you soon."

"_Bye Bells"_

"Bye Jake."

I hung up the phone, and went to take the Pizza out of the oven.

Charlie took his share and went to the living room to watch some crappy sports show. I myself preferred the kitchen, so I sat down at the table.

I took my time and tasted each bite individually. I looked at the clock and realized I was supposed to be at Jacobs right now.

I jumped up and threw the rest of my pizza away. "I got to go Charlie. I'll be back soon!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

I started the truck and headed towards Jacobs house.

_____________________________________________________________

**whatcha think? The next Chapter will be Bella going to Jacobs, and then going to the movie with her friends. If you have any suggestions about what you think should happen when Bell's at Jacobs house, then let me know.**

**Oh, I put Demi Logato instead of Demi Lovato because your not supposed write about a real life person, so I changed it.**

**Please review! Your reviews mean so much to me.**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	5. Movies! Cough Sarcasm Cough

**Ugh, I'm tired!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I ran out of my truck on knocked on the door.

Jacob opened it, "I'm so sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." I said, breathing heavily, after bolting out of a car.

"No problem. Did you run here or something?"

I rolled my eyes, "Or something."

"Right…….hey, follow me."

I followed Jacob towards the backyard, then under a little carport that looked like a mechanics shop. Inside it was a car. Well, it didn't look like a car that much, seeing as it was just the metal frame, but still.

"What do you think? I built it from scratch. It's not done yet, but I'm getting there."

"You built this?!?" he nodded. "This is amazing!" I said.

"Thanks."

"What kind of car is it?" I asked sheepishly.

He shook his head in mock sadness, "I can't believe you couldn't tell that it's a volts wagon rabbit."

"Oh…..what is that?"

"Gee, Bells. You think you would know more about cars, but then again, you're a girl."

I punched him in the arm, which really hurt, "you know, Just cause someone is a girl doesn't mean that they don't know much about cars. I know one girl that knows a whole lot about cars. Her name is……..never mind." I was about to say Rosalie, but that brought back too many painful memories.

"Oh……um……so……what do you want to do?"

"Uh…don't know."

"How 'bout cliff diving?"

"Not such a good idea for me. I'll find someway to fall off the cliff and hit my head on a rock or something."

"You're right. How about we ride some motorcycles."

"Once again, not a good idea.

"You know what, you're probably right…..again."

"What do you want to do then? Hey wait! Um, I was wondering….if you wanted to go to the movies with me, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Eric and Tyler?"

"That's sounds like fun! When and what?"

"Umm….this Friday, and it's 'Two in One'"

"I wanted to see that movie so bad, and now I get to go with ma best friend and her best friends." He said, using gangster slang at the end.

"Umm…okay, good luck with that."

"Ha, thanks. Anyway, do you want to go down to the beach?"

"Sure."

So me and Jake went down to the beach and just walked around. Like always, Jacob took this opportunity to hold my hand, which caused me to sigh in annoyance.

When we started getting tired, we sat down on a nearby log. My head on his shoulder, and his arm around mine. We sat there for who knows how long just watching the sun set.

"Jake, it's getting late. I need to get going."

"Oh…..umm…okay…well, then I guess I'll see you Friday."

"Yeah, and we're meeting at my house at four sharp, so don't be late."

"Yes Ma'am!" he said, saluting me.

I giggled, "Got to go. See you Friday."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Jake."

_~:):(:~Friday after School~:):(:~_

I was sitting outside on the step, just waiting.

It was ten till four, and no one was here.

But then I heard the strangely familiar sound of Mike's suburban.

It pulled to a stop in my drive way, and Mike, Eric, and Tyler hopped out.

"Hey guys. Where is Jessica and Lauren?"

"They're driving their own car." Mike said.

Two awkward minutes later, Jacob pulled up in his Dad's pick up.

"Hey Bells!"

I waved, "Hey Jake."

I looked at my watch, four o' clock on the dot, "guys, I'm going to go call Jess and see where she is."

I got off my butt and walked inside to the phone.

_Ring……._

_Ring…….._

_Ring….._

_Ring…._

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Jessica. Where are you?"

"_Oh, Mike didn't tell you? Me and Lauren have the stomach flu. So we can't come."_

"Oh….umm..Okay….well get better."

"_Thanks Bella. Sorry we couldn't come."_

…………………………………………………………

Great, not only do I hate it when people hang up on me, but now, I'm going to the movies with four guys who are all crushing on me. Just think….One girl…and four guys that fight over her…….that equals……worst night of girls life………..and I just so happen to be that girl.

This night is going to suck so much.

I walked out of the house, "Jess and Lauren are sick, so they can't come."

Oh's came from everyone of them, but a few sounded happy.

We all climbed into Mike's suburban. Mike was driving; I was in the passenger seat, while Tyler, Eric, and Jacob were squished in the back.

On the way to the theater, Mike flirted with me countless times. I don't understand why Jessica even likes him.

When we finally got there, we bought the tickets and popcorn and went into the theater. Of course, they fought over who sat beside me. Eventually, Jacob and Mike ended up beside me.

Half way through the movie Mike said, "I don't feel so good."

He got up and went outside the theater.

"Me neither." Eric said.

"Yeah, I don't feel hunkey dory." Tyler said.

They both got up and went out too. Me and Jake looked at each other before getting up to follow them.

Jacob went into the Guy's bathroom to check on them.

He came out minutes later, "Let's sit down, this could take awhile."

I sighed and followed him to a bench coated in a plush cushion. When I sat down, he slung his arm around me, "Jake, is this really the best thing to do right now?" I asked, scooting away, but he grabbed my arm so I couldn't move.

"Bella. Are you saying that you don't like it?"

"Well…I'm just saying that this is not the right time."

"Bells, either you don't like it, or you do."

I sighed, "I don't hate it."

"You know that it's always the right time." He said, while putting his arm back around me. Knowing I wouldn't win, I relaxed into him.

The guys finally came out of the bathroom looking like something out of a zombie movie.

"Lets go." I said tugging Jacobs arm.

We all piled make into the van, but this time, Jake was driving. The sick people sat in the back, thank heavens.

When we got back to my house, me and Jake got out, while Mike and the rest of them went back home.

"You know what; I don't feel so good either."

I placed my hand over Jacobs head, "God, you're burning up! I think you should go home."

"You're right, I should. Thanks for inviting me, I had fun."

I smiled, "You're welcome. Do you need help getting home?"

"No, I got it, but thanks anyway. Seen you soon I guess."

I waved to him as he drove off, then walked inside.

"Hey Charlie." I said, walking into the living room.

"Hey, Bells. What are you doing home so early?"

"Umm, mike and Eric and Tyler got sick. And just now, Jacob said he didn't feel so good."

"What do they have?"

"Well, Jessica and Lauren have the stomach flu, so that's probably what they have."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine, well now at least."

"Well, okay. Go ahead to bed, and get some rest."

"Kay, night."

"Night."

I walked up stairs, got dressed and went to bed. Only to find out in the morning, that I had also gotten the virus.

_____________________________________________________________

**So…..Good or Bad????  
**

**Please please please please review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	6. The Change

**Woo! I have inspiration! (I think……) please tell me what you think, reviews mean a lot to me. Here it is…..the Chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyers owns this, so don't go thinking other wise.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

_Ring………._

_Ring…………._

_Ring……………….._

_Ring……………………_

_Ring…………………_

"_Hey, this is the Blacks. Leave a message after the beep. If its you Bella, please stop calling._

_Beep……………….._

I hung up the phone, and bit back tears. That was the eleventh time I'd called today: the thirty second this week. Okay, so, me being worried for Jake was an understatement. I had this nail-biting-crying-yourself-to-sleep-worried-sick syndrome, and this was getting tiresome. Yesterday when I called, Billy said Jake didn't even want to talk to me. Come on, how much more rude could you get?

I trudged upstairs, and plopped down on my bed, then sighed, remembering I hadn't checked my email in a long time. I sat down at my desk, and waited for my extremely sluggish and outdated modem to turn on.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

Geez, I feel like I'm going paranoid. I can hear the freakin' clock in the back of my mind. Now all I need is some music from the twilight zone……. (Cricket….Cricket) wow, Comedy is definitely out for the career choice.

Finally, my computer started, and I logged on to my Email.

_2 new Emails._

I clicked the first one, which was from Renee.

_Hey Bella!_

_Guess what we're reading in the new book club I joined! We're reading this book called "Twilight" and it involves Vampires, and romance, and temptation! It's amazing, yet sad. Yesterday, me and Phil went for a walk in the park, and there was a lake. Then there was this guy giving out free rides on this cute little boat…..I forgot what it was called…..but they use them in Italy. It was SO romantic! Then, me and Phil watched the Fireworks……..!OH! I forgot! Happy Fourth of July!_

_Ooh, Phil wants to go back to the park, so I got to go sweetie._

_I love you SO much,_

_Mom._

_P.S. Phil says hello_

I smiled, a typical day for Renee.

I looked at the next one. It was from Mike.

_Heyy Bella,_

_What are you doing tonight? I was thinking you and me could see a movie. What do you say? Call me when you want me to pick you up._

_Love,_

_Mike._

I cringed, how did he even get my Email Address?

I looked outside the window, and saw it wasn't dark yet.

An idea popped into my head. I could go looking for the meadow _He_ had showed me. I was pretty sure I new how to get there.

I grabbed some boots, and a jacket, and then headed out towards my car.

When I arrived at the dirt road, I smiled as I remembered when he first brought me here. It had been when he finally decided he loved me more than he thirsted for my blood.

I shook the thought of him out of my head, and bounded out of my truck.

Once I found the place where we had started, I took of at a jogging pace, wanting to get there before the sun began to set. The setting sun was a problem, that's why I brought a flashlight, in case the sun starts to set.

I hummed a tuneless song the way there.

When I broke through the bushes and saw the meadow, I gasped. How long had it been since I had stepped foot here? A month? Two? I'm not sure, but the meadow looks more striking than the last time I came here.

I sat down on a boulder, which was perfectly perched near the edge of the circular meadow so you could hear the babbling brook echo throughout the trees.

Thirty minutes when by, and I was feeling tired, so I thought I'd best be going.

When I stood up though, I heard rustling in the leaves. It was too soft to be a Critter, yet Vampire's weren't that loud…..were they?

Terror-stricken, I started to move away from the silhouette that wasn't hiding anymore. Even worse, it was the silhouette of a man.

The shadow moved out of the shade, and I gasped when I saw who it was. Laurent.

"Laurent?"

"Bella?" his French accent sounding heavier than the last time I had seen him.

"Umm….so…..how…was Denali?" I said, trying to keep up a conversation. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about being here alone with a Vampire.

"Very interesting, Especially Irene."

"Really….So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you see Bella, I was hunting." I gulped. "But, Victoria had asked me to scope out this territory for her, so I was doing that as well.

"Why would she ask you to do that?" I asked nervously. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, as if it was trying to explode.

He chuckled, obviously hearing my heart's reaction, "Well, you see Bella, Victoria is intent on having her revenge. She wanted me to scope out the area so she could find the best way to get to you."

"Me?"

"Yes, your Edward killed her James, so she thought it was best Mate for Mate."

"So, she wants to kill me………"

"Yes. I must say, it truly is torturous what she has planned for you, but since I was hunting……I could save you a lot of pain Bella."

"Um……..Maybe we should wait for her…"

"I can't do that, Bella. You are simply mouth-watering."

I silently said my prayers, knowing this was the end of my life.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't want it to end like this." He said, suddenly inches away from my throat.

"It doesn't have to end this way….."

"Well, your heart stops beating either way…so"

"Wait, either way….you mean…."

"Yes, I am considering turning you, since that would be more painful, plus you would have to live the rest of eternity knowing your so called "Mate" doesn't love you and left you alone."

"How do you know he left?"

"I already checked out the old Cullen place. It's sad, really. Such a nice house, yet now it's completely overgrown. Anyway, I think I've chosen the second alternative. Don't worry about anything, though. I'll make sure it looks like you were mauled by a bear or something, so then you don't have too. See, I am a nice Vampire."

"Yes, so nice, you're about to take someone's life away from them." I muttered under my breath.

"Funny Human, but not for long." He said, digging his teeth into my neck, and wrists, and ankles.

I screamed out in pain as he tore his jaws through my flesh.

I always knew that the transformation would be painful, but not this painful. At first it felt like I was in an oven and the temperature was rising quickly. Soon it felt like I had erupted into flames. I was able to feel them licking at my face, and my heart, and my veins. It became hotter by the minute.

I tried so hard to fight the pain, but I failed almost instantly.

I gave up, and let the flames do their job at consuming everything inside me.

The pain stopped, and I felt a different kind of pain in the back of my throat.

I opened my eyes, and saw Jacob, and Sam standing near me. On impulse, and sprung into a crouch, but they just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Bella?" Jacob asked.

Then his scent hit me. My hand flew up to my nose, "man, Jake. Take a shower or something." I said chuckling.

"You don't smell to good either Bells."

Sam cleared his throat, "Bella, I'm sorry, but you will have to leave immediately. We can't have you harming people."

"How do you know what I am?" I asked

"Remember those legends I told you on the beach?" Jacob said. I nodded. "All of it was true, Bells."

"_Legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that  
the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.  
"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.  
"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now.  
"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.  
"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.  
"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors.  
You would call them __**werewolves**__."  
"Werewolves have enemies?"  
"Only one."_

"_**Werewolf" "Werewolf" "Werewolf."**_

The word kept running through my mind.

"Werewolf…" I breathed.

He smiled hesitantly, "yeah, that's why I couldn't talk to you."

"Oh."

"But, now you're a vampire, and we have a treaty. Since you are a newborn, and are possible dangerous, we are asking you to leave." Sam spoke up.

My stone cold heart sank, "Oh, umm okay. Could I grab some other clothes though?" I said, looking at my blood stained shirt, and mud covered jeans.

Sam sighed, "I suppose so, but Charlie believes that you are dead, so you can't be seen."

"I know."

As quick as lightning, I ran back to my old house. Now I understand why they love speed, this is AWESOME! I climbed through the window, and grabbed a new pair of jeans, and a brown t-shirt, along with a gray hoodie, and my converse.

I waved goodbye to Jake and Sam, and headed of toward Canada. I wasn't exactly sure were I was going, but it definitely wasn't Denali. I didn't want to possibly run into the Cullen's. One, because they didn't want me anymore, and Two, because they'll say they're sorry for leaving me, but they really aren't. So that was definitely out of the question.

Vancouver!

I've always wanted to go, so why not now?

Then I remembered that Vampires forget most human memories, so I wanted to see what I remembered.

I stepped back, as one memory hit me hard.

_"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "this is Bella."  
"You're very welcome, Bella." Carlisle's step was measured, careful as he  
approached me. He raised his hand tentatively, and I stepped forward to  
shake hands with him.  
"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."  
"Please, call me Carlisle."  
"Carlisle." I grinned at him, my sudden confidence surprising me. I could  
feel Edward's relief at my side.  
Esme smiled and stepped forward as well, reaching for my hand. Her cold,  
stone grasp was just as I expected.  
"It's very nice to know you," she said sincerely.  
"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too." And I was. It was like meeting a  
fairy tale ? Snow White, in the flesh.  
"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, but no one answered, as they  
had just appeared at the top of the wide staircase.  
"Hey, Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, a  
streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop  
in front of me. Carlisle and Esme shot warning glances at her, but I  
liked it. It was natural…. for her, anyway.  
"Hi, Bella!" Alice said, and she bounced forward to kiss my cheek. If  
Carlisle and Esme had looked cautious before, they now looked staggered.  
There was shock in my eyes, too, but I was also very pleased that she  
seemed to approve of me so entirely. I was startled to feel Edward  
stiffen at my side. I glanced at his face, but his expression was  
unreadable.  
"You do smell nice, I never noticed before," she commented, to my extreme  
embarrassment.  
No one else seemed to know quite what to say, and then Jasper was there  
tall and leonine. A feeling of ease spread through me, and I was suddenly  
comfortable despite where I was. Edward stared at Jasper, raising one  
eyebrow, and I remembered what Jasper could do.  
"Hello, Bella," Jasper said. He kept his distance, not offering to shake  
my hand. But it was impossible to feel awkward near him.  
"Hello, Jasper." I smiled at him shyly, and then at the others. "It's  
nice to meet you all. you have a very beautiful home," I added  
conventionally.  
"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came." She spoke with  
feeling, and I realized that she thought I was brave.  
_

I clutched my head in pain, seeing as that one hit me really hard, but then I screamed in pain as another one hit me harder.

_Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.  
"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt.  
He took a deep breath.  
"Bella, we're leaving."  
I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.  
"Why now? Another year¬"  
"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.

"When you say we¬," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging.  
"You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper¬that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay¬"

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me¬somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you¬it's yours already!"

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder¬like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No."

I opened my eyes, gasping for unneeded breath. I stood up, realizing I had fallen down, and tried to wipe the memory from my mind. No such luck. As much as I tried, human memory stayed there. I could barely see it, but I heard it as clear as crystal.

Sighing, I took of again toward Vancouver.

I reached a sign an hour later,

_Welcome to Vancouver,_

_One of the most liveable cities around._

Well, I better start a new life.

_____________________________________________________________

**Man, that's a lot of words. Remember, I give full credit to Mrs. Meyers. Isn't she an amazing writer?**

**Please review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~  
**


	7. The Smell

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

_36 years later_

I walked into my gorgeous glass-like house (**Picture on profile)**, "Marie, John! I'm home!" I yelled.

Umm, let me explain, after finding an apartment in Vancouver, I studied Medicine in college for seventeen years, before moving to Africa. The reason I chose Africa was because there was so many sick people there. And it took me ten years before the smell of blood only smelled like walking into an ice cream store, and smelling the sweet scents of ice cream to a human. It took another two years before my eyes stopped turning black at the smell of blood. Soon after, I moved to Paris, and met Marie and her mate, John. Both are "Vegetarians" and now know all about the _Cullen's_. I quickly accepted Marie's offer of using her last name, so then I became Isabella Hewitt.

Before going to college, I figured out my power. I could change my look by age. Meaning I can make myself look like a four year old, or a thirty five year old, but I'll always look like Bella. It's really helpful though, because then I can live in one place longer than usual, and it's also how I get jobs at hospitals. I mean, what hospital would hire someone who looked like they belonged in high school?

"We're in the living room, Sweetie!" Marie yelled.

Ever since I moved in with Marie, She's treated me like her daughter, even though she was only twenty when she was changed. John was another story, he was twenty five, but that doesn't matter when you find your mate. The only thing annoying about living with soul mates is that sometimes they remind me of who my soul mate would have been. Both Marie and John have tried to help me find a Significant Other, but hey, I'm just too stubborn.

I swiftly dashed up to my room **(Picture on Profile)**, soared onto my bed, plugged in my Ipod, and turned the volume up till it almost hurt. Not that volume can hurt a Vampire.

I sang the lyrics to _Fences_ by _Paramore_, and closed my eyes, trying to envision the meaning of the song. But I was rudely interrupted by John telling me that he and Marie were going hunting. Groaning, I turned on my side and tried to fall asleep. Of course, I knew it was impossible, but hey, a girl can try.

Then, I knew what I needed. I needed to take a walk around town.

So I threw on some clothes** (Picture on profile)**, and a Vampire Fang necklace-I loved to embrace my Vampire side- and strutted out the door.

I smiled as the wind hit my face, and played with my hair. I also ignored all the stares I was getting. I glided up to a store, when the smell of a human hit me. Normally it wouldn't have fazed me at all, but since I haven't hunted in a while, my stride faltered a bit. So I decided to go hunting.

Running through the forest, I caught scent of a deer. So I crouched down and prepared to spring.

Feasting on the already-dead deer, I smelled a VERY familiar scent, but then it passed as the wind changed directions. I ran around the area twice, but found no trace of _him._

Figuring I was just paranoid, I continued hunting.

_____________________________________________________________

**What do you think? I hope you like it. I'm also sorry I haven't been able to update lately, but….oh well.**

**Please review.**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	8. MDs And The Smell Of Human Blood

**Okay, so I felt like putting up this chapter, because I know you are all waiting for this. So, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my mind.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

_120 years later_

It's been one hundred fifty six years since I met _Him_.

One hundred fifty six years since I fell in love with _Him_.

One hundred fifty six years since _He_ broke my heart.

One hundred fifty six years since I've been changed.

One hundred fifty six years ago I moved to Forks.

And now I'm moving back.

_____________________________________________________________

_~Flashback~_

"_Marie, John! Come here please!" I shouted. Two seconds later, Marie and John were in front of me. "What is it dear?" Marie asked. "Some of the towns people are getting suspicious as to why we're not aging, meaning we need to move." "Okay, sweetie, where are we moving?" John asked. I racked my mind, thinking of a place we haven't been in a long time. Then it hit me. "How about Forks?" "But, honey. Aren't there to many painful memories?" "Not really, but who cares. There are roughly three hundred fifty two overcast days a year. You can't get much better than that." Marie and John put on thoughtful looks. "Well, if you insist…" Marie began. "I do, so pack your bags, our flight leaves in one hour." "You already bought tickets." If I were human, I would have blushed, "I was pretty sure I would be able to convince you, and well…I did! So pack up!"_

_After everyone was done packing, we climbed into my green Lamborghini, and drove to the CDG (The Paris Charles de Gaulle airport) and hopped aboard our plane._

_(Ten hours later)_

_We found a way threw all the hustle and bustle going on in the Seattle airport, rented a sports car while we waited for my car to be shipped here, and drove off to a house I had bought. _

_When we arrived, Marie and John stared wide eyed at the house. It was bigger than the last, four stories high, and mostly glass like our other house._

_We settled in, and I went to apply for a job at the Forks hospital._

_~End Flashback~_

Before stepping foot in the hospital, I hid in the woods, and changed my appearance so that I would look like a thirty year old Bella.

I walked into the hospital, and looked around, familiarizing myself with the layout, and also seeing what had changed. I realized the only thing that had changed was technology. The waiting room was exactly the same. I looked through a door, and saw that the same room I had had my first fight with Edward still looked the same.

I walked up to the front desk, "Good morning, I would like to apply for a Job as an M.D." The woman smiled, "Of course dear, except we already have an amazing one, but he said he could use an assistant." Maybe I've heard of him, "What's his name?" "Dr. Mason, amazing doctor, though he only looks like he's in his early twenties. The most well-behaved kids, though." Dr. Mason, Dr. Mason, Dr. Mason. Hmm, never heard of him, well can't wait to meet him. "That will be fine, here is my resume." "I'll call you back if Dr. Mason needs you as an assistant, dear." I thanked the woman, and ran back to the house to tell Marie and John that most likely I would get the job, seeing as I have seventeen years of college experience. On my resume, it said I was thirty two, but of course, all my birth certificates were forged.

_~The Next Day~_

_Ring………….._

_Ring………….._

_Ring………………_

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"_Isabella Hewitt, Please?"_

"This is she."

"_Well, Good morning dear. I was just calling to say that Dr. Mason would love to have you as an assistant, and was wondering if you could start today?"_

I smiled, "Of course, when do you need me to come in?"

"_Two hours is fine. Come up to the front desk, and I'll show you your office, everything you'll need, then introduce you to Dr. Mason."_

"Thank you, Mrs….."

"_Just call me Gertrude, Sweetheart."_

"Well, thank you very much Gertrude."

"_Your welcome deary."_

…………………………………………………………………………………_.._

I smiled, and glided upstairs to tell Marie and John the good news, though they had already heard it.

~Two hours later~

"Morning, Gertrude." I sang as I skipped up to her desk.

She smiled a toothy grin, "Good morning, dear. Follow me, please."

I followed her into a fairly small office. It had a desk, an empty book case, and a swivel chair. "It's not big, but it's enough." Gertrude said, "In this closet,"-She said pointing to a closet in the hallway, "You'll find your coat. At the end of the day, put the coat in this bin here. I'll send Dr. Mason in here, so if you need anything else, just push that button on your desk** (a/n remember this is like 2156, not 2009, so the technology is A LOT different.)** and call me, Kay?" "Okay."

Gertrude left the room, and I went to the closet and chose my size, before putting on the coat.

I heard quiet footsteps, too quiet for a human, and then smelled a vampire. I froze in case of an attack.

While my back was facing the door, someone lightly tapped on the door, "Hello, I'm Dr. Mason; I believe you are Dr. Hewitt, am I right?" I almost fell when I heard his voice. I knew that voice. It was Carlisle's voice. I knew there was no use in hiding, so I turned around.

He gasped, "Bella?"

I nodded.

Before I knew it, I was being embraced in a hug, "I'm so sorry for everything, Bella. When were you turned?"

I sighed, "About a month after you left."

"But you don't look…"

"That's my power, I can change my look by age, but no matter what, I'll always look like Bella, just a younger or older version."

"Amazing. Esme has been so worried about you, and when she heard about your death, she was filled with grief and remorse, and guilt. So much, Alice and Jasper moved out, but we're all together now. Well, mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Yes, when Edward heard of your death, he tried killing himself, but we stopped him. He's somewhere in Asia now."

"Tried to kill himself? Out of guilt right?"

"Mostly out of sorrow. We all new that when you'd die he would go insane, but then we all hoped he would just go ahead and change you, you were perfect for each other. But he was caught up in that belief that he would be taking away your soul."

"I think you have it wrong, he tried to kill himself because he felt guilty, not because he missed me, or what not."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because, he said he didn't love me anymore." I said, my voice becoming weak.

"Bella, why did you believe him? He said that he loved you so many times, yet you still believed him? The only reason he said that was so that you would move on, and have a happy life. The only reason he left was so that you could be safe."

"Be safe?"

"Yes, he believed that every minute you spent with him was putting you in more danger."

I sighed, everything Carlisle had said made sense.

I smiled, "Thanks Carlisle, but don't we have some patients to be helping?"

"You're right, we do. Does the smell of human blood affect you at all?"

I shook my head, "No, now it's just a sweet smell. It doesn't even make my eyes darken."

"You continue to amaze me, Bella."

_____________________________________________________________

**whatcha think?**

**who do you think bella should meet next?**

**Esme.**

**Alice.**

**Emmett**

**Combo**

**Your own idea.**

**Please review!**

**  
~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	9. Better Bonds

**Gee, how bad am I? I haven't updated this story in a while :(**

**Well, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I'm perfectly fine with reuniting with my old Family, it's just I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to react when _He_ shows up, IF _he_ does.

I looked at my watch, and sighed. Thirty minutes till I meet Jasper, again.

Alice said that he wanted alone time with me, apparently to apologize.

I threw on some of my favorite flare jeans, a black graphic tee that said "Muffin's are just ugly cupcakes!" a white tie, and my converse. Ever since I had been changed, I'd actually put more thought into shopping, and found it quite enjoyable. Now I understand why Alice likes it so much.

I sped out of my house, saying goodbye to John and Marie, and took off running. Running always clears my mind, and if I thought about what I was about to do, I might not do it, and I owe my family at least another meeting.

I circled trees countless times, before finally coming to a stop. I pushed a hand through my windswept hair, and swiftly glided to the secluded spot where I was supposed to meet Jasper.

I thought about the Cullen's, and why I wanted to see them again.

_Carlisle-Already seen my "father"_

_Esme-I cannot wait to see my "Mother"_

_Jasper-I want to form a better bond_

_Alice-well, I know she's dieing to see me_

_Rosalie-I'm not sure about her, she never really liked me, but I want to start over_

_Emmett-Why do I want to see Emmett? No clue._

_**Edward-**__ I want to see my only love, but I'm afraid my body will react before my mind, and well, lets just say it wouldn't be pretty._

"Bella?"

Jaspers voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Jasper." I said, smiling. We embraced in a hug, while he quietly apologized for everything.

I drew back, "It's not your fault, Jasper. Let's forget about the past, and make a better future. Okay?" He smiled slightly, "Okay."

We sat there just hugging for a while, before sitting down, and talking.

We discussed everything we had done in the past century, and what we wanted to do this century. After an hour, I had obtained a much better relationship with Jasper. We bonded emotionally, seeing as he could feel my emotions, and sympathize with me.

I was definitely happier now that I had Jasper to communicate with. He was more than a best friend, he was a brother. And I learned how much I loved Jasper today, brotherly love that is.

Jasper sat next to me, arm around my shoulder, comforting me. He was the only one I had talked to about Ed-_him_ in a long time, and it felt good to get it off my chest, and tell it to someone who understands.

I heard a faint rustling of leaves not too far away. I sighed, "Come out, Alice!"

Before I could register what was happening, Alice had bounded out of the trees, and pulled me up in the tightest hug. I hugged her back with just as much passion.

"Bella!i'msohappytoseeyouagain!ican'tbelieveEdwardmadeusleave!ooh,ijustsaidhisnamedidn'ti?!whenshouldwego?whereshouldwego?Paris?London?LA?no,notla,toomuchson….."

"Alice!" I yelled. Even though she had said everything SUPER fast, I had caught every word of it.

I calmly suggested, "We could go to Paris in a while, okay?"

Alice nodded fervently, and I laughed a tinkling bell like laugh, she looked just like a cartoon.

Alice eyes widened, "Wow, Bella. You really are beautiful!" She began jumping up and down again, "Oh, Esme is SO excited to see you again. She was so devastated when we left. She had lost another child."

"Okay, Alice."

Alice smiled, before dragging me to see Esme. I quickly mouthed "help" to Jasper, but he just laughed, and followed.

_____________________________________________________________

**The next chapter will be Bella's encounter with Esme.**

**I really hoped you like the part with Jasper. I really wanted a tight bond with them.**

**Please review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	10. Name

**I am now changing my name to RandomFandom7722! Thank you so much everyone who voted!!!!! RandomFandom7722 had the most votes, so it won. All of yor votes meant so much to me! So thank you!!!!**


	11. Sorry

**I'm Sorry, but I no longer have motivation to finish this story. He left me broken is the only one I won't delete. I'll just discontinue it. Romance, Vampires and Werewolves, OH MY! And Revenge is NOT a virtue, I will delete since there is only two chapters for each of them. Sorry everyone who actually liked anyone or maybe even ALL of them, but I just don't feel like writing them anymore. I'm sticking to just Sonny with a Chance stories now.**

**Sorry,**

**~:):(:~RandomFandom7722~:):(:~**


End file.
